ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Graham Clauson
|resides = Mason, Ohio |billed_from = Cincinnati, Ohio |trainer = Matt Clauson Taya Reynolds-Clauson Rob Budai |handler = MSB |debut = October 20, 2009 |current_efeds = United Toughness Alliance |previous_efeds = Evolution Wrestling Evolution Pro Wrestling X3 Wrestling Catholic Panda Wrestling Phoenix Wrestling Pro Wrestling NEO Supreme Championship Wrestling Skyfall Wrestling Allaince Championship Wrestling Federation Pro Wrestling FRONTIER Frontier Grappling Arts |death_date = N/A|death_place = N/A|winloss_record = N/A|retired = N/A}} Graham Clauson (born Graham Xavier Budai on February 17, 1989) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to United Toughness Alliance. He is regarded as one of the most unique and talented young stars in Sports Entertainment, showing an impressive debut in his first official match in Evolution Wrestling. A second generation wrestler, he is the son of Matt Clauson and Taya Reynolds-Clauson, and the nephew of Rob Budai (Matt’s brother); all three who are multi-time champions and wrestling trainers respectively. = Career = Evolution Wrestling (2009 - 2010) Graham entered talks with Evolution Wrestling to become a member of its roster in early October 2009, eventually signing a contract with them officially on October 20, 2009. When he signed, it was right before Barbedwire Mayhem, which was Evolution’s third Supershow. Graham made his actual broadcasted debut on October 25, 2009, initiating an angle that would culminate into an alliance with close family friend Joey Jenova and Crazy KYD to form their stable "The Uprising" to feud with Michael Thunder and his stable "Thundercrash" consisting of Joey Crash, Thatcher Rex, and Johnny Rotten. During this time, EW President Laura Lyne eventually was attacked by Michael Thunder in an attempt to gain power of the company. It succeeded temporarily, until Mike Powers (who was the manager of Johnny Rotten at the time) revealed a clause in Thunder's championship match that would cause his release from the company and stripping of the EW New Age Championship, the highest prize in the company. In a double-whammy announcement, Mike Powers announced he is now the President of EW. Within a couple weeks of the change, Graham would put his own career on the line against Joey Crash in a "Loser Leaves EW", which he lost. Distraught, Graham disappeared only momentarily. Graham was regulated to become part of the Color Commentary team of EW instead of released due to the interjection of new General Manager Brydon Talinsdale, who urged President Powers to invest in the young talent instead. Evolution Pro Wrestling (2010 - 2011) In February 2010, EW President Mike Powers announced that he had been also the owner and CEO of Prominent Wrestling Organization (PWO) and was merging the roster to create Evolution Pro Wrestling (EPW). The rosters were slotted to merge at the end of February with one final Pay-Per-View for both companies by running a joint show that would showcase the final matches before becoming one unified company. A sense of brand superiority began to brew between the EW and PWO rosters throughout this period, causing a perceived need to prove that superiority. The first strike being cast by Kris Keebler of PWO, defacing the EW New Age Championship. Graham joined former enemy and then-current New Age Champion Thatcher Rex in the retaliation, going over to PWO and setting then-champion Madman Szalinski's PWO World Championship on fire in a trash can. Unfortunately for Madman, he would lose against Kris Keebler to determine the final PWO World Champion. Graham would be the target of several verbal assaults from Madman Szalinski over the course of several weeks when Madman would cut promos in the ring. Graham unfortunately would fuel the fire over that time by insulting Madman's in-ring abilities, not feeling that Madman was a qualified to be attempting to become a contender to the EPW World Heavyweight Championship due to his known health limitations, and making inappropriate comments about Madman's girlfriend Ariel Shadows. Madman would feud with Kris Keebler over this timeframe, with Keebler eventually attacking Ariel in heinous fashion in the ring. Graham, although disliking Ariel at that time, did not wish such a fate upon her and intervened. This would eventually spark a feud between Graham and Keebler, with Keebler still flaunting his pride for PWO and claiming superiority by carrying around a very gaudy customized version of the PWO World Championship. Graham would eventually tire of Keebler's antics and challenge him to a "Lucha de Aspuesta" to put it to rest: The Trophy PWO World Championship vs. Graham being forced to call an entire pay-per-view broadcast while in drag. Graham would win the match via an Orange Crush Powerbomb, but would only return the trophy back to Kris Keebler. Graham felt that as much as he disliked Kris, Kris truly appeared destroyed emotionally after losing the trophy. Graham could tell Kris was simply trying to keep alive something he held dear, and wasn't the type to outright destroy a person. Graham would continue to have verbal exchanges off and on with several other roster members, eventually returning to the ring twice during the remainder of his stay with EPW. Tagging with his estranged fellow trainee and ex-girlfriend Madelyne McTaggert to a victory, and losing a brutal Inferno Match against Julius Morningside, Graham would show that even though he was still a major force in the ring while restricted mostly to the Commentary Table. X3 Wrestling (2011 - 2012) When Brydon Talinsdale acquired full ownership of Evolution Pro Wrestling, Brydon eventually chose to re-brand the company and shut operations down temporarily. Most of the EPW roster followed with the brand change, but some left never to return to the company. Upon the launch of the new face of the company, Graham returned to the Commentary Table with Gina Winters. In addition to returning to commentary duties, Graham was also provided with a clause in his contract that would provide him full power as the CEO of the company in the event Brydon was unable to fulfill his duties at any point. Graham's rivalry with Madman Szalinski would instantly rekindle upon the launch, Madman crashing the opening press conference and threatening to destroy the entire company before it even began. With this, Graham was granted a spot in the X3W World Championship Tournament, facing Madman in a No Holds Barred match in the first round. Sadly for Graham, Madman knocked Graham out of the tournament and continued to move through to the tournament finals where he would face Wendy Briese for the championship in a very brutal Final Round match. After Madman's loss, he eventually disappeared. With Graham recognizing that Madman was truly a major draw in the company, he joined Ariel Shadows in addition to Brydon Talinsdale, referee and semi-retired competitor Darren Hughes, and his uncle and X3W's road agent Rob Budai to track down Madman and bring him back to the company. While this was successful, the company was about to face a lot more turmoil. Shortly after Madman's return, former EPW roster member Madelyne McTaggert would return to X3W and begin to manipulate Brydon. Brydon disappeared out of nowhere. With this occurrence, Graham was thrust into the role of running the company. However, Graham's singular spot at the top would not last long, as Madelyne was able to secure herself a slot as co-CEO through her manipulations. As this occurred, Graham slowly began to be a victim of the stress of running the company on top of desperately trying to fend off Madelyne's attempts to cut off every maneuver Graham tried. This eventually led to Graham disappearing for a short amount of time himself, coming back as a darker and more sadistic man. Graham would make spotty appearances through this time, even chasing Madelyne through the arena with a running chainsaw. Eventually, he would face Madelyne in a one-on-one match for control of the company, losing the match after a five-on-one beatdown by Madelyne and several other roster members. Sadly, shortly after this, X3W would find itself depleted of funds and shutting down less than two weeks later. Upon an investigation done by private investigators hired by Brydon, charges were brought against Madelyne for White Collar Embezzlement. After the trial, Madelyne was determined innocent and cleared of all charges. (Additional history to be compiled in time.) = In Wrestling = *'Finishing Moves' :*''Green Arrow'' (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) (2015) :* Skullcrusher Omega (Steiner Screwdriver) (2015) :* Look To The Throne (Back Suplex Lift to Neckbreaker Slam) (2014) :*Ambivalent Idea (Corkscrew Moonsault) (2014) :*Ludovico Technique (Snapmare Driver) (2013-2014) :*A Clockwork Orange (Phoenix Splash) (2013-2014) :*Self-Righteous Suicide (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) (2009-2012) *'Signature Moves' *''Full Moon Rising'' (Fire Thunder) - adopted from Rob Budai :*''Venom Strike'' (Step-Up Enzuigiri in Corner) :*''Vine Street'' (Falcon Arrow) :* Vine Street Sinkhole (Avalanche Falcon Arrow) :*''Scarlet Letter'' (Arm-Trapped Scissored Guillotine Choke) (Finisher in 2009, Signature 2012-Current) :*Ra's al Ghul (Surprise Kip-Up to Rolling Koppo Kick Rope Counter) (2014) :*The Relapse of Robert Downey, Jr. (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam) (2014) :*DH Driver (Psycho Driver) - in homage to Darren Hughes (2014) :*Skullcrusher III (Full Nelson Sitout Facebuster) (2009-2010) :*Orange Crush Powerbomb (2009) :*Skullcrusher (Double Underhook Brainbuster) – adopted from trainer and father Matt Clauson (2009) :*Skullcrusher II (Double Underhook Piledriver) – adopted from Taya Reynolds-Clauson (2009) :*Homicide (Flip Piledriver) – adopted from Matt Clauson (2009) :*Code:Black (Inside-Leg Hooked Swinging Fisherman Buster) (2009-2011) :*Screaming for Silence (Swinging Backbreaker to Complete Shot) (2009-2011) :*Welcome To Cincinnati, Bitch (Twisting Flipping Leg-Hook Belly-To-Back Suplex) (2012-2013) *'Common Moves' *Shining Enzuigiri (Running Enzuigiri to Kneeling Opponent) :*Spinning Roundhouse Kick :*Savate Kick :*Spinning Backfist :*Flying Elbow Smash :*Japanese Armdrag :*Vertical Suplex :*Half-Nelson Suplex :*Impact DDT :*Hurricanrana :*Belly-to-Belly Suplex :*Avalanche Hurricanrana :*Avalanche Belly-to-Belly :*Russian Leg Sweep :*Dragon Suplex :*German Suplex :*Swinging Neckbreaker :*T-Bone Suplex :*Dragon Screw :*Christo Submission :*Aztec Suplex :*Fisherman Buster :*Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker :*Brainbuster :*Lightning Spiral :*Crucifix Driver :*Elevated Cloverleaf :*Running Shooting Star Press :* Blue Thunder Bomb :*Multiple Springboard Attacks ::* Moonsault Attack ::* Lionsault ::* Imploding Flip Senton Bomb ::* Cross-Body Attack ::* Tidal Wave Kick ::* Rope-Rebound Moonsault Attack ::* Rope-Rebound Flying Back Elbow :*Multiple Suicide Dives ::* Tornillo Plancha ::* Sasuke Special ::* Sasuke Special II ::* Asai Moonsault ::* Apron-Running Hurricanrana ::* Apron-Running Flip Senton Attack ::* Apron-Running Flip Senton Bomb *'Signature Weapons/Foreign Objects' :*Tables :*Singapore Cane *'Managers' :*'Rob Budai' :*'Gina Winters' - Personal Endeavors :*Brydon Talinsdale *'Stables' *Shoot Kings ::*Fellow Members: Madman Szalinski, Thatcher Rex, Ariel Shadows, Gina Winters, Rob Budai (Trainer/Manager), Brydon Talinsdale (Manager) :*The Uprising ::*Fellow Members: Joey Jenova, Crazy Kyd, Rob Budai (Manager) * Entrance Music :*'"Ante Up (V2)" by Robbin Hoodz Theory' (UTA) :* "Hey Girl, Why Not Party Like a Bitch!?" by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas (as Shoot Kings) (UTA) :* "Waterwings (And Other Poolside Fashion Faux Pas)" by Alexisonfire (UTA) :*"Charlie Sheen vs. Henry Rollins" by Alexisonfire (as Shoot Kings) (FRONTIER, FGA) :*"Hey Baby, Here's That Song You Wanted" by blessthefall (FRONTIER) :*"Champagne Showers" by Skip The Foreplay (as Shoot Kings) (CPW, SCW, SWA) :*"JUDGMENT" by .lynch (CPW, SCW) :*"Battle On" by War of Ages (X3W) :*"Heartkiller" by HIM (EPW) :*"Higinia" - blessthefall (as The Uprising) (EW) :* "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" – Kanye West (EW) :* Championships :* GFC Tag Team Championship (w/Madman Szalinski) (x1, No Successful Defences) :* PWO World Championship (Unrecognized, Lucha de Aspuesta Trophy) = Personal Life = Graham Clauson is the son of Matt Clauson and Taya Reynolds-Clauson, both successful competitors and multi-time champions respectively; thus making Graham a Second Generation wrestler. He is the only child of Matt and Taya’s. Graham is a very artistic person in general, who can be found usually in his home in Mason, Ohio working on random projects in his spare time. Graham holds an Associate’s Degree in Liberal Arts from the University of Cincinnati. He is more of a traditional artist at home, specializing more with oil-based paints and pastels. Graham is married to former X3W Color Commentator and yet-to-debut professional wrestler Gina Winters. They were married on June 11, 2014. Madman Szalinski was to be Graham's best man, but due to his comatose state, another fellow wrestler volunteered to act as a vested party on Madman's behalf. = External Links = *United Toughness Alliance Category:American characters Category:1989 births Category:Characters Born in Ohio Category:Characters from Ohio